Our Little World
by Twilight Lover0859
Summary: They created a world with their own rules where no one existed but themselves; a world, where they fulfill their deepest and darkest desires. The only problem was that they aren't allowed to fall in love. Full Summary inside!
1. Picture Perfect Memories

Summary: She was an enigma to him; playing and passionate one minute, taunting and dangerous the next. Isabella swan got her heart broken a long time ago, she will not be making the same mistake twice. Edward was a person praying to forget; he got his wish in her. Together they used each other to forget, to create a world with their own rules where no one existed but themselves; a world, where they fulfill their deepest and darkest desires. The only problem was that they aren't allowed to fall in love.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

**Chapter 1: Picture Perfect Memories**

* * *

He spotted her easily; she was in her usual corner table sipping a glass of pinkish drink with an umbrella on top.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" He said as he kissed her cheek "Wait a minute, I'm not late, and you're early. Why are you early?" He asked after glancing at his watch

"Well, I got bored. Besides, it looks to be a good decision as leather coat guy gave me this delicious drink" she said smiling at him

"He's cute" he said absent mindedly

"He is in fact—"

"Ready to order?" A waitress asked, interrupting Bella, it was clear that she was only interested in Edward

"Yes, bottle of your best champagne please" He said to the waitress dismissing her

"Are we celebrating something?" She asked as a tray of food came

"I am officially a CEO. Finally my dad can't tell me how to run the company anymore. Did you order?"

"Yes, if you don't like it, I don't care" She said with a smile

* * *

"Your apartment is nice, how come we don't spend more time here?" Bella asked as Edward took her coat when they got to his apartment

"_Because it's cold and impersonal"_ instead what came out was "I don't want your shit lying around everywhere and taking over my bathroom counter"

"Oh, and I suppose your shit in my apartment is okay?" She asked

"What shit? All I got there is my shaving kit and toothbrush" He said as he started unzipping her dress "And a couple of shirts and stuff" By this time she was only in her undergarments

"If I didn't complain all the time, you'd probably dominate my apartment" She said as she started opening the rest of her clothes till she was completely naked "Aren't you a little overdressed?"

Oh yes, yes he was. He remembered that day like it was just yesterday. The moment this brunette Goddess changed his life.

"_So.." He said to the sitting across to him_

"_So?" The girl asked back. It was difficult to make conversation with this girl._

"_I'll go get us more drinks" He said before bolting to the bar_

"_Fun night? Or have I been reading the signals wrong" Bella had asked _

"_You could say that. She is the most boring person I ever went out with"_

"_Hold me."_

"_What?" He asked bewildered. Who was this girl?_

"_Just do it" When he held her she said again "Now go to your date, and tell him that you and I are really old friends and that it was my last night in the city, so you want to spend time with me"_

_She had watched him walk to his date and explain. She had smiled when the date nodded politely to her and she had hooked him with no intention of letting go._

"_Can't believe that worked" He said as he leaned on the bar next to her "So, hot date?" _

"_People watching" She replied without looking at him "I rarely do dates"_

"_You're not some kind of stalker are you?"_

_She gave him the most seductive look he had ever seen in his life "You're just going to have to wait and see" _

"_I'm Edward, by the way" He said holding out his hand_

"_Bella" she said before shaking his hand._

_She had changed his life before he even knew it. They had talked like old friends, she insisted there be no boundaries in their conversations and said if she liked who he is, that's when she'll make her decision; of what or who, he had to wait and find out._

"_This could work" She had said at the end of the night before dragging him into her apartment. From then on the deal was struck; she was the king, queen and everything in between whilst he was her pawn. She was the teacher making the rules; he was the obedient student following them. Time wasn't a factor when they entered their little world; neither were feelings, above all, love._

As a rule, they would spend Thursdays together; they day they first met discussing what they did when they weren't together. Only on that day were they to stay over at Edward's apartment. Any other day they chose to meet on, they would go to Bella's.

"I have an early class tomorrow" She said as she started dressing up

"Bella, it's 11.30. Come back to bed" He said groggily

"I would, if you had let me keep more shit, I have to get up early and get to class or I won't have a job. I'm borrowing this" She said referring to his red sweat shirt "Where are your car keys?" She asked him

"Usual place. Fine, bring more shit here tomorrow" He said to her _"Why does she always have to attack me when I'm sated and sleepy?" _He asked himself

"Good night Edward" _'I'll miss you holding me' _she added quietly to herself

* * *

He found her the next afternoon in his favorite position. She was wearing one of his shirts, her underwear, sitting in front of her laptop with her reading glasses on and a ponytail.

"Bells, I need my car. I have to go downtown for a meeting" He said rummaging through her stuff

"Here" She handed him his car keys and a small black bag "My shit for your apartment" She said before kissing him.

His scent hit her nose, white musk with a hint of mint; she had brought him that shower set for when he showered at her place, then he never switched back.

"Can you make your date short tonight?"She murmured as she started to nibble on his ear

"I'll try, can you?" He said as he pushed her against a wall and lifted her up so that she encircled his hips.

"Definitely" She replied before assaulting his lips

* * *

"I really had fun tonight Bella" Jacob said to her when they reached her apartment

"Me too, Jake" She said leaning in to give him a quick peck on his cheek before she made her way inside.

"You're late" He said from her La-Z Boy

"Are you going to punish me? "She asked as she jumped on him and started to kiss his neck "You smell different" She observed "I don't like it" she whispered to him

"Why don't you cover me with your scent?"He asked as his hands traveled downwards "Did you smoke?"

"Yes, which is why I am going to shower" She said getting off him "What's this?" She asked as she noticed a package on her coffee table

"Oh, I got it for you; I noticed you had an empty bottle of Freesia shampoo in your bathroom cupboard so I bought some for you"

"You shouldn't have"

"Why not? I mean—it was his favorite scent wasn't it? Bella, you need to move on! James is married, he is never coming back!"

"Edward just drop it, okay. I don't want to talk about him"

"You never want to talk about him!"

"You never want to talk about Elizabeth either!" She countered

"Leave her out of this" He said raising his voice

"Are you going to hit me Edward? Do you think about her when you fuck me? When you touch me do you see her face? Do you hear her moans?"

"Shut up!" He said as he pushed her on the floor and retreated to her bedroom.

* * *

Her kisses woke him up "You smell like Freesias" He said to her

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

"You always mean what you say" He said before flipping her so that now he was on top "Will you think about him when I pleasure you?"

"No" She said simply and she knew she would be right. James had made love to her, while Edward possessed her. She would be so entranced with him she wouldn't, couldn't think of anything else. She was always caught up in a frenzy.

"Why'd you use the shampoo?" He asked moments later when they were lying comfortably in each others arms.

"You were right. I need to forget him and I was hoping you would screw me senseless if I did"

"Looks like you got your wish" He said before letting the darkness consume him.

The next day she asked him to throw away all of James' things, the necklace James gave her however, was sold instead. It paid for their dinner for the next three nights.

* * *

What do you think? Comments and suggestions appreciated.


	2. Rose and Alice

Summary: She was an enigma to him; playing and passionate one minute, taunting and dangerous the next. Isabella swan got her heart broken a long time ago, she will not be making the same mistake twice. Edward was a person praying to forget; he got his wish in her. Together they used each other to forget, to create a world with their own rules where no one existed but themselves; a world, where they fulfill their deepest and darkest desires. The only problem was that they aren't allowed to fall in love.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

**Chapter 2: Rose and Alice

* * *

**

"You okay? You look a little flushed" Rosalie asked Bella when she arrived for their lunch meeting

"What? Oh, yeah, I was just a little tied up" She smiled at Rosalie '_literally tied up'_ she thought

_She woke up in bed this morning with a smile on her face; Edward was most attentive the night before. Then she realized that she couldn't move her arms. There was Edward with an amused smile looking at her._

"_What time is it?" She asked him_

"_A little over 10" He answered moving closer_

"_I have to get ready; I'm meeting Rose for brunch at 11.30" _

"_Not a chance, Rose can wait" He said as he picked up an ice cube and started rubbing it on her neck until she shivered "Come with me to Chicago"_

"_No" She answered. He had kept asking her to come with him to Chicago for his mother's birthday "No family events, we agreed. It's very distracting to think with you doing this" She moved in to kiss him until he leaped out and stared into her eyes._

"_Alice and Rose will be there, so will Emmet and Jasper. Besides, you also said no sleep over's and no snuggling, but yet again, we've woke up in each other's arms for over 4 months now" He said moving the ice slowly down "I'm not letting you go until you agree" _

_She moaned "That's different. Besides, what would Rose think if I didn't go to brunch to find us in this position?"_

"_So? You don't think Emmet and Rosalie play perverted games?" The ice was moving again_

_It was true, Emmet was one of the most perverted person she had ever met, but then again so was Rosalie. "If I agree would you let me go?"_

"_No" He said throwing the ice away and trailing kisses all over her body. He had made her scream his name over and over. _

_He had brought her painful pleasure; he had her in his power. She had only ever experienced this side of him 3 times since they had started their activities. Always teasing her, making her feel that she would die, using any means necessary to get her to agree until she begged him to claim her body. _

_It was a dangerous game they played. No one had ever made her so dependent it scared her; scared her so much that she cried in the shower._

"Where's Alice?" She asked Rose when their drinks came

"Late, again. So, how's it going with you and Edward?"

"He wants me to come to Chicago, and I agreed" She smiled

"Wow, that's great. We can go together, Alice will be so happy. I didn't know it was that serious with you guys"

* * *

Even though Rosalie would never admit it, she was jealous of Bella. It should have been Rosalie who Edward fell for, not Bella. It was Rosalie who comforted him after Elizabeth passed, it was she who would make sure he went home from work and nursed him when he was sick. It was all Rosalie, but then Edward started dating and it was Emmet who picked up the pieces.

"Forget my stupid brother, he doesn't know what he's missing" Emmet said to her when he found her that day in her apartment

"Maybe I'm not good enough"

"Are you kidding me, if it was me I'd take you far away where I'm sure no guy can take you away from me" He said rubbing her back.

Neither of them knew who made the next move, except when her mind was clear again, she knew that she would never let Emmet go, ever. He made her feel things she knew she had never experienced before and she had never looked back. That was 2 years ago.

* * *

"Yoohoo! Hey guys!" Bella and Rose looked back to see Alice running towards them with shopping bags in each of her hands "Not you! I don't even know you" Alice said to 2 guys that were stopping in her way looking at her expectantly.

"That is a lot of shopping bags for 12 P.M" Rosalie said once Alice had settled down

"Well, I'm happy! Jasper proposed!" She said shoving her hand in between Bella and Rosalie so that they could see.

"Wow! That's great. I'm so happy for you" Rosalie said

"Amazing" Bella said while looking at the ring

"We're planning a new year's eve wedding!" Alice excitedly chatted away.

_Alice was a whole different story. Bella had known Alice for over 3 years; she was a student in Bella's dance class. When she first went out with Alice and Jasper, Jasper had another woman in his arms; her name was Maria. They had been dating since college._

_When Jasper went to dance with Maria Alice whispered to Bella "That's the guy I'm gonna marry"_

_"But, he's with that woman"_

_"Don't worry, he'll realize that I'm important to him and then he'll whisk me away and we'll live happily ever after"_

_It turns out that Jasper had known Alice since she was 15, she had fallen off her bike in front of his house and he had picked her up and dusted her off, he even attended to her wounds. The thing was that Jasper always considered Alice as a younger sister, so did Emmet and Edward._

_Of course Alice had never hid her feelings, but every time she told Jasper she loved him, he look at her, smile, pat the top of her head and said "You're an idiot". It was sweet, and Bella had smiled when she heard the story._

_Alice's prediction came true the night Jasper found Maria cheating on him. After a few months and a lot of persuasion an Alice's part, they started dating. 2 weeks after they had started dating, Alice concluded it was time she moved in with Jasper. Jasper never looked back. At the time Bella didn't know that Jasper had been Edward's brother, she assumed Jasper was an only child.

* * *

_

Everything was in set. They decided to take a plane and just rent cars when they got there. Alice had insisted they go shopping before the trip.

Bella was dancing in her little studio when she heard a thump followed by a yelp.

"Bella! How many times do I have to tell you not put stuff right in front of the door?" Edward yelled

"Sorry mom!"

"Yeah, yeah! These were on the front door" he said as he came into the studio and showed her a vase filled with roses "I thought you didn't like roses"

"I don't, who is it from?" She asked as she started dancing again

"Until we meet again, Jacob" Edward read aloud "Must have been a hell of a date. Did you have fun shopping?"

"Yes, Alice insisted I had to buy new clothes for our little trip"

"Uh huh" He said absentmindedly before going into the shower

* * *

"Honestly, people will start to think you're homeless, you never go home" Bella said as she was preparing their dinner

"Or, they might think I live here" He said as he plopped on the couch and turn the TV on

"That's worse! Go home!"

"No. I like it here, it's homey and it smells like you"

"Whoa! Peaches!"

"Yeah, that didn't sound right" He said. They had agreed on peaches as a code word after watching ice age 3 when they thought the other was getting too clingy. So far Edward never had an opportunity to use that word.

"We look like an old married couple" Bella said conversationally over dinner

"No we don't, I'm far too young to be called old. Besides, married people don't have sex."

"What about your parents?"

"You're disgusting" He said looking at her dispassionately. She replied with giving him a huge grin.

* * *

Do you like the story? Please review


	3. Mr and Mrs C

Summary: She was an enigma to him; playing and passionate one minute, taunting and dangerous the next. Isabella swan got her heart broken a long time ago, she will not be making the same mistake twice. Edward was a person praying to forget; he got his wish in her. Together they used each other to forget, to create a world with their own rules where no one existed but themselves; a world, where they fulfill their deepest and darkest desires. The only problem was that they aren't allowed to fall in love.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

**Chapter 3: Mr. and Mrs. C**

* * *

"Shit Bells! You look like, well… shit" Emmet said as they gathered at the Starbucks close to Bella's house.

"Well, normal people don't get up at 5 a.m. remind me again why we had to take the earliest flight out? And why did we have to meet together hours before we were supposed to be at the airport?" Bella replied grumpily as she moved her shades to her hair

"Wow, you're really not a morning person are you?" Jasper said in a joking tone as he sipped his coffee

"Just back off" Bella yelled putting her shades back on and leaning on Edward's shoulders

Alice started giggling "Bella's a grumpy wumpy this morning"

"How can she be so chipper at this time in the morning?" Bella asked annoyed

"She's drunk, it's her first ever trip to see mom and dad after we got engaged "Jasper answered

"This is ridiculous, I'm going back to bed, I don't even want to go to Chicago" Bella said as she started to stand up

"Sit down, you promised" Edward said pulling her down "I know for a fact you don't break promises or _rules_"

* * *

The plane ride was uneventful, Bella and Edward were asleep most of the way, Jasper was trying to calm down the drunk Alice and Emmet was busy convincing Rosalie to have 'sky sex'.

When they finally landed in Chicago, Alice was hung over, Rosalie and Emmet looked pleased, Edward and Jasper were excited to see their parents again and Bella looked like she could raise hell. 'No backing out now' Bella thought.

"Your breasts look annoyingly perky" Alice said in the bathroom to Bella while they were freshening up. The flight was early so they had 30 minutes to kill before Carlisle and Esme got to the airport.

"Jealous?" Bella asked just to annoy Alice while before she put on her lipstick

"You look.. different" Rosalie said as she got out the bathroom and looked at Bella's face "Where's the va va voom?"

"Yeah, where's the doom and gloom look? I need all the help I can get" Alice said

"What? I just thought that you know I'd go with the more natural look" Bella replied

"Oh my God! You care! You want them to like you" Rosalie accused

"No! I just thought I'd.. fine! I want them to like me. I promised Edward" Bella replied

"This has nothing to do with Edward! Bella, are you in love with my future brother-in-law?" Alice asked

"NO! Let's just stop talking about this now, okay? Please?" Bella said as she put her make up back into a pouch and got out of the bathroom

"Hey, you okay? You look.. different" Edward asked as Bella met him outside the bathroom

"Oh, come on! You too? What? No, let me guess, no va va voom? I don't look like the mistress of the dark?" Bella asked " Fine, give me 15 minutes!" Bella said as she started to walk back to the bathroom.

She felt Edward grab her hand "No, I like it. To be honest I like when you don't wear make up" Edward said with a small smile.

Before Bella could register what Edward had said Emmet said "Well, aren't you two love birds cute?"  
He said as he pinched both of Bella's cheeks and ruffled Edward's hair "Come on, mom and dad are here"

"Oh, what do I do? What do I do? What if they don't like me? Oh God, this isn't a good idea, I'm gonna throw up" Alice babbled next to Bella as they walked

"Relax, they'll love you" Bella said comforting her

"Easy for you to say, you didn't break the Mrs. Cullen's prized China Vase"

"What?" Bella asked her

"It was an accident! I was playing baseball with the boys and sometimes the bat just slips!" Alice exclaimed

"I'm sure she's forgotten all about it. Calm down" Bella said again "Who's that?" Bella asked Alice as she saw 2 blonde girls jumping up and down holding a sign that says 'Welcome home Cullens' in glitter

"Oh, that will be your competition. Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali" Alice replied

"Wait, Denali as in Elizabeth's sister? Edward's ex sister-in-law?" Bella asked

"Yup! That's the one. Edward was so in love with her. The brothers were the ultimate catch in high school. Lauren was his booty call girl and he only dated Elizabeth so he could get close to Tanya since Tanya wasn't interested in him, or so she says. Anyway, Edward finally fell for Elizabeth. End of story" Alice said again.

Then Bella saw them, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They looked like supermodels, Carlisle was tall with blond hair and a pale complexion and Esme was petit with red hair and a beautiful smile. Bella started to smile but it completely disappeared when she saw that Edward was hugging both Lauren and Tanya.

Just before she could register what was happening, Bella's cell phone rang and in trying to get her phone, her handbag fell and the contents spilled.

"Hello?" She said to the phone while trying to put her stuff back in her handbag. She saw Lauren and Tanya looking at her, they might as well have 'what does he see in her' written all over their faces.

"_Bells! I just want to confirm that I am covering your classes for the next 3 day, yes?"_ Tyler Crowley's voice, her dance partner from the other end.

"Yes, Tyler, thanks, I owe you one" Bella said as she started to get up

"_One? You owe me a mill. What should I teach?"_

"Umm, Womanizer and Candy Shop is fine"

"_Great. See you. Oh, wait. Do you think I should get a dog?"_ Tyler asked on the other hand

"What? I don't know, what am I, your wife?" She asked annoyed.

She saw Edward's questioning smile "who is it?" He mouthed

"Tyler" She mouthed back

"_You're my work wife"_ Tyler replied from the other end

"Think of me as… your sister" Bella replied. By now everybody was listening on their conversation

"_What's your take on incest?"_ Tyler asked with a joking tone

"Goodbye Tyler" Bella said before closing the phone.

When all the introductions were made, they went to the Cullen's residential home. Tanya and Lauren insisted that Edward ride with them, Alice and Jasper decided to follow and "Keep an eye on them" as Alice had phrased.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rose and Bella rode together. Bella found that Mrs. Cullen was nothing like Alice had described, she was a therapist who was warm, loving and had an infectious smile; everything Bella's own mother never was. Carlisle was the chief of surgery at the local hospital; he's very kind and looked like he loved his wife so much. Bella couldn't help but realize that this family was everything hers wasn't.

* * *

"So Bella, how long have you known Edward?" Tanya asked conversationally over lunch

"Hmm, 7 months, give or take?" Bella said, although it sounded more like a question than an answer

"Give 2 months sweetie, we've known each other 9 months" Edward said

"I knew that. That's why I said give or take" Bella replied before giving Edward a smile. The conversations went on, filled with laughter, and Bella couldn't help but feel jealous.

"So, you children must be tired. Let me show you to your respective bedrooms." Esme said as she got up from the table.

* * *

"Okay, I'm confused. You said your father is the owner of the company you are working for" Bella said to Edward as she was unpacking

"He is" Edward said from the bathroom "He's my step father" Edward called out

"Your what?" Bella yelled "And you didn't think to tell me this?" Bella asked making her way to the bathroom before stopping in front of the shower cubicle.

"Want to join me?" Edward asked from inside the cubicle "Besides, I don't see what the big deal is. You didn't want to know about my family right?" Edward accused

"Well, since I'm here you might as well tell me"

"Okay, Carlisle and Mom were high school sweethearts, when Carlisle left to take his residency in England, Mom married Dad, they got divorced, then Mom married Carlisle, the end" Edward explained "What about your family?"

"What about my family?" Bella asked as she started to unpack her soap and make-up bag

"Don't you think it's unfair that you never tell me about them?"

"No." Bella replied, "There's nothing to tell. My mom passed when I was 17, I haven't seen or spoken to my father ever since he remarried when I was 11 and I lived with my grandmother up until the time she died."

"Oh, sorry, why did they get divorced?" Edward asked

"Why did your parents get divorced?" Bella countered

"Mom was still in love with Carlisle and my dad used to hit her. Your turn"

"Oh, sorry. Umm, my mom was a drug addict. She started using again when she lost a baby, you know the stress. And after 3 years of trying to help her, he left."

"What are you sorry for? I should be the one who was sorry; at least my mom left to a better guy, your dad abandoned you. How old were you?" Edward asked as he got out of the shower, wrapped a towel on his waist and hugged Bella from behind

"Umm, my mom started using when I was 6 and my dad left when I was 9"She said with a sad smile. Just then Tanya and Lauren busted through the door

"Oh, so sorry, we thought nobody was in here" Lauren said as they both slowly retreated out

"What just happened?" Edward asked

"I think they were hoping to catch you naked in the shower. We have got to start locking the door" Bella said

"We?" Edward asked before attempting to kiss her

"Did they linger?" Bella asked ducking away from him to the door

"Can you blame them?" Edward asked with a smile.

* * *

**What do you think? :)**


End file.
